Vino tinto
by KaagLawlliet
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Todo lo que puede provocar un par de copas de vino y unos ojos dorados... /Infidelidad/InuxKag/LEMMON.


**Vino tinto**

**By: Kaag Lawlliet**

* * *

**ONE-SHOT**

-¡Mami!- gritó una pequeña niña de ojos azules y cabello negro mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de su progenitora.

-¿Cómo estás Tsuki?-la madre le sonrió con ternura mientras la chiquilla relataba los sucesos de ese día en la escuela.

Después de que la abrazara la llevo en brazos hasta el sofá donde la depositó y le regaló un beso en la frente.

Cada día después de trabajar era la misma escena; su pequeña Tsuki de tan sólo 5 años corría enloquecida hacia sus brazos esperando contarle lo que había sido de su día. Después salía su esposo Kouga a recibirla con la misma cara de amargura al anunciar que seguía sin conseguir empleo, cada noche era la misma rutina de hacer la cena y recostar a su hija mientras leía uno de sus cuentos favoritos.

No se podía quejar con respecto a la vida que tenía. Si bien era monótona y un poco tediosa no dejaba de llenarle de gozo el corazón cada veía sonreír a Tsuki y cada que esbozaba una sonrisa mientras se quedaba dormida. Llevaba 6 años de casada y tenía un bello ángel de quien cuidar. No se arrepentía de nada, a pesar de que la relación con su esposo se haya vuelto un poco distante, nunca dejaba de pensar que lo amaba y que ella prometió un "Hasta que la muerte nos separe" "En las buenas y en las malas".

Suspiró cansada mientras se desvestía en su habitación después de haber dejado a su hija dormida. Kouga estaba lavando las trastes de la cena y ella estaba dispuesta a darse un baño. Se miró en el espejo que tenía de frente y sintió una terrible nostalgia. Se tocó el rostro con las manos y delineo el contorno de este, bajo por su cuello después por el nacimiento de sus pechos y recorrió apenas rozando su ombligo, haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor.

¿Hace cuánto que su esposo no la tocaba de esa forma que la hacía enloquecer? Miró su rostro un tanto pálido y sabía que no se sentía bien, no es que el matrimonio haya sido una terrible maldición, era Kouga que permanecía más tiempo frustrado que con ganas de voltearla a ver. De hecho nadie la volteaba a mirar, aquel cabello alborotado y negro había dejado de ser lo que era, a pesar de tener tan sólo 26 años sentía que traía un cuerpo de 50 sobre ella. Suspiró mientras se acariciaba los hombros y caminó hasta el baño.

Abrió la regadera y comenzó a sentir como el líquido le hacía sentir más viva, como aquella sensación del agua correr su cuerpo le causaba escalofríos. Por un segundo sintió deseos de acariciar su cuerpo ¿Si ella no se quería, quién lo iba a hacer? Masajeó con un poco de jabón cada parte de su piel, desde su cuello hasta sus senos, su abdomen y bajó hasta sus piernas lentamente. Se sentía tan sensual, tan ardiente y con aquel pensamiento de que ella podía ser la misma Afrodita en aquel momento. Pasó sus dedos sobre su intimidad y se mordió el labio. Tan sólo un roce bastaba para hacerla sentir como una loca. Sabía que estaba mal, pero algo se lo pedía, lo necesitaba.

Comenzó a mover sus dedos de una forma lenta mientras con la otra mano se tocaba un pecho. Quería gritar, pero segundos después se detuvo para hacer paso a las lágrimas. Se enjuagó el jabón mientras lloraba y cayó en la regadera sin consuelo ¿Qué le sucedía? No era placer lo que realmente necesitaba, quería a alguien que la amase en todo su esplendor, que la acariciara con ese amor, ternura, sensualidad. Recordó la primera vez que se entregó a Kouga y la manera en la que él de una forma tan cariñosa le hizo sentir la mujer más hermosa. Quizá por esa razón se había casado con él, creyendo que cada noche a partir de su boda serían igual. Inclusive al hacer a su pequeña Kouga había mostrado cierto desaire, cada vez sin más amor con el pasar de los años.

Después que se calmó salió con una tristeza infinita reflejada en los ojos.

-¿Te sucede algo Kagome?-le preguntó Kouga mientras la veía vestirse.

La muchacha meneó la cabeza con burla y contestó de forma sarcástica un no.

Lo más doloroso para ella fue darse cuenta que el simplemente se encogió de hombros y se recostó listo para dormir ¿Acaso ya no la amaba? ¿Ya no la deseaba? Cerró los ojos para no dejar escapar una vez más las lágrimas y camino hasta su cama donde se recostó y le dio la espalda a su esposo. Ya no había nada más que hacer, así era su vida y viviría para su hija sin importar lo mala que fuese su relación con Kouga. Mañana sería igual y todos los días que viniesen.

Suspiró ahogando un sollozo y dejó entrar al sueño.

* * *

Era viernes y Kagome se sentía un poco más tranquila, la semana había pasado con calma y lo único que quería era llegar a casa y descansar. Kouga había llevado a Tsuki con su madre y pasaría el fin de semana con ella. Se supone que aquel plan lo forjó la mamá de su marido para que ambos pudiesen tener un poco más de tiempo juntos. Ella se burló ante la idea en su mente, sabía que las cosas seguirían igual sin su hija. Así era la rutina.

Salió de trabajar y decidió caminar en vez de tomar el transporte público. El viento era fuerte y las nubes comenzaban a ponerse color gris ¡Que día había escogido precisamente para caminar! Suspiró con resignación, quizá mojarse con la lluvia le haría bien, hace años que no lo hacía y ella disfrutaba tanto de eso.

La lluvia que parecía ser una ligera brisa se convirtió en un torrencial acompañado de relámpagos. Corrió hacia el primer local que estuvo a su alcance para cubrirse del agua. Miró el lugar y parecía un BAR-CAFÉ bastante agradable. Un _blues _sonaba en el interior y luces tenues alumbraban las mesas que parecían bastante privadas. Kagome se quedó mirando un momento dudando si entrar o no, después sonrió para sí misma ¿viernes? ¿Día de paga? ¿Por qué no? Le mandaría un mensaje de texto a Kouga diciendo que había salido con Sango o alguna de sus compañeras de trabajo y a juzgar por sus actitudes, dudaba que le fuera hacer un escándalo.

Entró un poco temerosa. Fue recibida por un hombre bastante agradable que vestía de traje y la invitó a pasar asignándole una mesa en uno de los rincones.

-¿Mesa para dos, señorita?-le preguntó.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-Solo uno, gracias…

Dicho esto el hombre se retiró sin antes mencionarle que vendrían a atenderla. Quizá creyó que era una solterona loca en busca de pasarla bien, pero eso no le importaba, en realidad solo quería disfrutar de un trago y poder cambiar su rutina, cambiar un poco su vida.

Desde la esquina en donde se encontraba pudo apreciar mejor el lugar. Mesas con una distancia considerable para tener privacidad. Apenas unas ligeras lámparas bajas que colgaban encima de las mesas dando un aspecto sereno. La música sin duda era la que aportaba el toque perfecto para el ambiente. Por un momento sintió tristeza de estar en aquel lugar tan sola, parejas reían por un lado y por otro unos cuántos amigos charlando. Era la única persona que yacía en un rincón como abandonada. Llegó el mesero y ordenó una botella de vino tinto, ni siquiera importaba cual, el más caro si era posible de cualquier forma esto no lo hacia todos los días.

Minutos después llegó el joven que la había atendido y le ofreció la botella sirviéndole un poco en una copa. La muchacha miró el líquido rojo sangre y el olor le llego hasta la nariz haciéndole que cerrara los ojos. Agradeció al mesero y dio su primer sorbo. Fue algo que hace tiempo extrañaba, aquel sabor un tanto amargo pero suculento y delicioso. Se dejó llevar por la música y por primera vez desde hace muchísimo tiempo comenzó a sonreír como una boba mientras bebía y escuchaba aquella guitarra que parecía emanar magia con cada acorde. No se necesitaba de compañía para disfrutar aquel momento y ella lo estaba pasando bastante bien.

Llevaba alrededor de 3 copas degustando lentamente, definitivamente quería acabarse aquella botella. Se sentía bien, no se sentía ni mareada y su paladar lo estaba disfrutando. Mientras movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música se percató segundos después que unos brillantes ojos dorados la observaban a unas dos mesas de distancia. Sintió escalofríos al notar que aquellos ojos que la escrutaban se iban acercando lentamente hasta donde ella estaba. Por un momento sintió que volvía a estar en la secundaria donde todo le causaba pavor y vergüenza ¿Estaría bien arreglada? ¿Por qué se estaba acercando?

Tomó asiento junto a ella y se vieron los rostros mejor que nunca. Kagome tenía la boca abierta al notar su perfil masculino y bastante atrayente. Él le sonrió y sus dientes blancos la hicieron ver estrellas ¿Quién era ese hombre?

-Disculpa la molestia…-susurró con una voz sensual y ronca. Definitivamente se iba a morir ahí.

Kagome carraspeó y dio un trago a su copa acabándosela toda.

El hombre rió.

-No te presiones, si continúas tomando así terminarás en el suelo con dos copas más-le dijo mientras llevaba a sus labios su vaso de whisky.

La muchacha de ojos chocolates lo miró interrogativa, había pasado de ser un sueño encantador a una realidad brusca teniendo en cuenta que ella era una mujer casada y con una pequeña niña.

Iba a decir una palabra pero el misterioso hombre de ojos dorados la interrumpió.

-Para serte franco no me animaba a venir a saludarte-la miró a los ojos y sonrió de forma lúdica.- Al principio creí que esperabas a alguien, después imaginé que te habían dejado plantada y bueno…-hizo una pausa mientras daba otro sorbo a su vaso-…yo también lo estoy.

Ambos se miraron y Kagome comenzó a reír.

-¿Y a qué se debe tu compañía? ¿Crees que me hace falta alguien para pasarla bien?-le preguntó Kagome mientras agarraba la botella lista para servirse otra copa más. En ese instante el hombre se la quitó de las manos sin antes haber rozado sus dedos haciéndola estremecer y sirviendo un poco en la copa de la mujer.

-…Inuyasha es mi nombre ¿Y el tuyo?-preguntó mientras la miraba divertido.

-Kagome-soltó de golpe volviendo a tomar todo el vino de un sorbo. Se giró a mirarlo cuando él comenzó a reír.

-De verdad no tienes por qué tomar de esa forma…-dejó de reír y la miró un poco más serio.

La muchacha se le quedó mirando de forma interrogativa ¿Y a él que le importaba? Se dijo por un momento. La verdad es que la tenía bastante nerviosa que aquel hombre fuese tan atractivo.

-Verás…-comenzó a decir Inuyasha mirando hacia la botella-…Esta botella es una gran reserva.

Kagome se quedó callada.

-Esto quiere decir que lleva al menos tres años en la barrica y dos en la botella. Y después del sexto año se comercializó. A esta etapa solo llegan las cosechas excepcionales y en pocas palabras…-volvió la vista hacia la mujer-…estás realmente desperdiciando una buena cosecha en tus tragos que no harán más que dañarte el hígado.

La muchacha lo quiso asesinar ¡Que entrometido!

-No lo hago diario por si crees que…-carraspeó-…soy una borracha.

Nuevamente el ambarino comenzó a reír.

-No estoy diciendo que lo hagas, simplemente que con dos copas de esto podrías estar más que satisfecha, el vino tinto te aporta grandes beneficios pero de una manera irresponsable te causa estragos-la miró-…No es necesario que te acabes la botella aquí, puedes llevártela a tu casa y disfrutar de una copa diaria.

A Kagome casi se le cae la quijada de lo entrometido de su plática.

-O podría juzgar que bebes por algún tipo de mal de amor…-inquirió de una manera tan simple.

-¿Tú que has de saber?-le dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado.

Inuyasha le tomó el rostro con una mano y la obligó a mirarlo de una manera dulce. Aquel tacto hizo estremecer a la mujer mientras sentía que el corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho.

Pasó de una mirada sincera a una de burla y solo quitó su mano de la mujer para menear la cabeza mientras reía.

-Siento que soy un loco…-le dijo reposando sus brazos en la mesa.

-Ya somos dos…-le susurró Kagome mientras lo miraba con timidez.

Inuyasha le sonrió y minutos después ordenó otra botella de vino.

-Creo que por hoy, romperemos aquella regla de no sobrepasarte con el vino.

Ambos rieron y comenzaron a charlar durante una hora mientras bebían, copa tras copa parecían que disfrutaban más de su compañía. Kagome sentía un poco de remordimiento al pensar que su esposo estaría solo en la casa. Aunque aun así ella no estaba haciendo nada malo. No tocaron el tema amoroso y realmente ella esperaba que él no lo hiciera por que no sabría qué contestarle. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos habló sobre eso y la conversación giró en torno a sus trabajos, sus gustos, etc.

Platicaron hasta que el reloj marcó la media noche. Estaba tambaleante y mareada más no ebria. Salieron del establecimiento e Inuyasha se ofreció a llevarla a su casa a lo que Kagome se negó rotundamente. Este era el momento de regresar a la realidad, de volver a ser la esposa aburrida y no una mujer jovial que dejó de ser hace mucho tiempo y que hace unas horas creyó recuperar.

Inuyasha no dejaba que ella se fuera en ese estado así que a regañadientes la subió a su automóvil.

"Sí que tiene un buen auto" pensó Kagome al abordarlo creyendo que ni en sus locos sueños podría tener algo así.

Su pánico creció cuando Inuyasha le preguntó por su dirección. Ella miró a su alrededor y supo que era momento o de decirle la verdad o de fingir algo. Lo miró como queriendo buscar la respuesta a sus ojos y una sonrisa se formó en los labios del hombre. Kagome entendió y sólo se limitó a mirar al frente.

Después de diez minutos llegaron a la casa de Inuyasha, realmente ella estaba conmocionada por al parecer todo el dinero que poseía. Se sintió mal pensando que un hombre como él, soltero y adinerado traía mujeres distintas cada noche, pero ¿qué más daba? Ya ni siquiera importaba porque estaba en la casa de un hombre al que acababa de conocer, había sido su decisión y estaba dispuesta a seguir con eso antes de confesarle que era una mujer casada.

Al bajar vibró su móvil y era Kouga. No quiso contestar simplemente le mandó un mensaje de texto diciendo que se quedaría con Sango, que le hacía falta verla y conversar. Inuyasha notó el nerviosismo de la muchacha y decidió ignorar a su instinto. Entraron a la casa y un bello jardín adornaba los primeros 20 metros hacia la entrada. Era lujosa pero tenía cierto aire rústico, jamás lo imaginó de aquel hombre.

Entraron y parecía que el calor del vino tinto la tenía sonrojada. Pasaron hacia un cuarto donde había un mini bar y Kagome notó aquella afición del hombre por el vino. Tenía bastantes botellas rodeando la estancia.

-¿Más vino?-preguntó Inuyasha con burla notando el estado de la mujer.

-No estoy ebria, bien podría tomar unas cuantas más-le dijo con enfado.

Inuyasha no paró de reír hasta que se posó delante de ella. Tan cerca que su aliento a vino se mezclaron. Con una mano tomó la bolsa que Kagome tenía y la lanzó a un lado, después lentamente la acorraló contra la pared mientras la mujer respiraba con fuerza.

Por una parte ella necesitaba perder el conocimiento y hacer de esa noche una como ninguna. Pero también estaba claro la responsabilidad que sentía hacia Kouga y sobre todo a su pequeña ¿Cómo había llegado hasta la casa de ese hombre? Cuando iba a protestar él la besó delicadamente. Simplemente posó sus labios en los suyos sin afán de querer profanarlos, como si se tratase de una delicada rosa a la que teme poder romper. Inuyasha simplemente posó sus manos a la altura de los hombros de Kagome sobre la pared y así de sincero miró sus ojos al despegarse de ella.

-Me gustas tanto como un buen vino tinto…-le dijo mirando sus labios.

Ella no podía dejar de quitarle los ojos de encima así que atraída por la fuerza del embriagante sabor a vino de sus labios, buscó desesperada probar con profundidad aquel sabor. Como si la saliva de aquel hombre bastara para que perdiera el juicio y se embriagara de sensaciones nuevas y húmedas.

Inuyasha agradeció aquella valentía y entusiasmo que mostró su acompañante; por más que haya tenido ganas de llevársela a la cama desde el primer momento, sentía esa inmensa necesidad de hacerlo de la manera más correcta posible, desde invitarle unos tragos, charlar, inclusive se ofreció a llevarla a su casa. Nunca había hecho o sentido algo así por una mujer que no iba a pasar más de unas horas a su lado. La tomó de la cintura aferrándola a su cuerpo como si la idea de tenerla tan sólo una noche le causara pavor.

Kagome sintió las manos de Inuyasha sobre su falda haciendo que esta subiera hasta sus muslos. En un rápido movimiento la cargó y la tuvo contra la pared mientras ella jadeaba de la excitación. Le mordió el cuello y lamió cada centímetro de este para bajar a sus senos. Sobre la delgada tela de su camisa mordió sus pezones notando la incomodidad del sostén. La bajó despacio y desabrochó su blusa con cada botón tan despacio que ella creyó no resistir más. A Kagome le surgía un deseo inexplicable pero a la vez un amor tan grande al ver lo delicado que era con ella. Al principio pensó que sólo la tomaría deprisa y sin tantas tonterías y ahí estaba él tomándose el tiempo necesario para acabar su trabajo.

Cuando la blusa cayó buscó instintivamente la parte del sujetador y se deshizo de él dejándola expuesta ante sus ojos. Inuyasha la observó y supo que era deliciosa. La entrepierna parecía querer reventar con toda la energía que sentía por dentro.

Llevó su boca a la piel expuesta y la beso con infinita ternura mientras mojaba sus pechos.

Kagome arqueó la espalda y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, él la alzó nuevamente y juntó su cuerpo con el de ella quedando apenas sus partes íntimas rozando, palpitantes y húmedas listas para el encuentro.

Continuaron besándose mientras Inuyasha la llevaba hasta el sillón de aquella estancia. El olor a corcho y vino les hacía sentir perdidos en un paraíso afrodisiaco. Se deshizo de sus ropas con vehemencia y Kagome miró lo hermoso que era, un cuerpo bien formado y un miembro que reclamaba por ella. Lo miró y lo atrajo mientras se quitaba la falda y las bragas. Inuyasha se acercó hasta su intimidad y saboreó cada parte con delicadeza. Sentía la necesidad de hacerla sentir extremadamente feliz.

La muchacha gimió tanto que Inuyasha creyó terminar sin antes sumergirse en ella. Con un amor inexplicable surgiendo desde su interior la penetró haciendo que ambos gritaran al mismo tiempo.

Fueron algunas embestidas suaves las que hicieron que Kagome se colocara en horcajadas sobre él haciendo que los movimientos fuesen controlados por ella misma. Sentían que subían al cielo y bajaban de una forma frenética. El éxtasis llegó para ambos haciéndolos sonreír mientras se miraban.

Kagome cayó sobre su pecho y entrecerró los ojos, aún jadeante y cansada.

Minutos después la mujer se quedó dormida mientras Inuyasha acariciaba su cabello. La levantó y la cargó hasta su cama tapándola suavemente y recostándose a su lado. Era bella, definitivamente no lo podía negar. Algo pasaba en sus ojos chocolate que hacían que mirase como un idiota cada destello que de estos salían.

La mañana llegaría y su encuentro quizás terminaría, aunque por algunos motivos que no buscaba comprender la necesitaba ahí, cada noche.

Al despertar ambos sintieron que soñaban, Kagome lo miraba inexpresiva mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Lo había hecho y ahí estaba aquel hombre que la hizo perder la razón. Inuyasha se le quedó mirando y sin antes decir una palabra Kagome lo besó de una forma apasionada. Al separarse se levantó y fue por sus ropas dispuesta a vestirse mientras Inuyasha la miraba desde la cama con un signo de interrogación el rostro.

-¿Quieres ir a desayunar?-le ofreció Inuyasha mientras se levantaba colocándose unos pantalones.

Kagome lo miró con una sonrisa nostálgica y le agradeció mientras salía de ahí como una bala. Él la siguió e inmediatamente la muchacha tomó un taxi queriendo huir, y así lo hizo, dejándolo desconcertado y con el corazón descontento.

* * *

Pasó una semana desde aquel encuentro que había tenido con ese hombre extraño. Las cosas no habían cambiado con su esposo y su hija seguía con la rutina de abrazarla al llegar.

Después de aquella noche no pudo dejar de pensar en él. En sus ojos, en su sonrisa y en su cuerpo al amarla. Se sentía tan mujer, tan vivaz y tan ardiente que le sorprendió la manera en cómo lo dejó. Quizá le hubiese dejado su número y podrían haberse visto una vez más. Pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo por su hija, no quería que sufriera un divorcio de sus padres a tan temprana edad. Definitivamente no lo haría.

Nuevamente el viernes llegaba del trabajo recordando cada caricia del ambarino.

Entró a su casa y Kouga y Tsuki veían la televisión. Tiró su bolsa a un costado y suspiró mientras besaba en la mejilla a su pequeña y le regalaba una sonrisa a su esposo.

Se iba a sentar junto a ellos cuando el timbre sonó. Se giró con pesadez y caminó hasta la puerta ¿Quién sería?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar la persona que tenía frente a ella. Su mirada dorada tenía un matiz desolado y ella se llevó la mano a la boca.

-¿Mami?-sonó tras ella mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada a la pequeña y después a una silueta más atrás de Kagome. Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules los miraba con expresión dudosa.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha y le sonrió con nostalgia, quizá en aquella mirada le quiso decir un: "Por esta razón me fui" En ese instante él pareció entenderlo y sonrió con melancolía. Ya no podía hacer más, hasta ahí había llegado su esperanza de volverla a encontrar, por eso la había seguido del trabajo suponiendo el lugar del bar donde se habían conocido.

Inuyasha se dio la media vuelta excusándose con un: "Disculpe, me equivoqué de casa" y le dio la espalda alejándose. A Kagome le temblaban las piernas y miró hacia atrás donde se encontraba su esposo, después a su hija que permanecía agarrada de su pierna y finalmente a Inuyasha que se alejaba a paso lento cabizbajo.

Tuvo un estruendo en el interior al pensar qué era lo que pasaría en su vida, en pensar en qué era lo que realmente quería. Y ahí estaba la decisión tomada, miró a Kouga y le susurró un perdón mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos y corría tras Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha!-gritó la mujer haciendo que se volteara.

Al mirarla no podía creer lo que veía y con una sonrisa la observó.

-Ella es mi hija Tsuki…-le dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de la infante.

La niña lo miró con pena y después dio un saludo tímido y le besaba la mejilla.

-Perdóname Inuyasha…-le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

El hombre de ojos dorados le sonrió con tristeza pero a la vez con gran alivio de saber que ella lo había elegido a él.

A lo lejos Kouga observaba la escena y quiso llorar, sabía que perdió a Kagome desde hace mucho tiempo y esto solo lo hizo darse cuenta de la realidad. La amaba a ella y a su hija pero no podían permitirse negándose a ser felices. Su hija siempre sería su hija y la vería siempre pero si cada quién debía tomar caminos separados lo aceptaría de la mejor manera.

Kagome bajó a su pequeña y abrazó a Inuyasha con fuerza.

-¿Por qué has venido a buscarme?-preguntó con emoción.

-¿Qué no te diste cuenta? Eres el mejor vino tinto que he probado y el único que quiero.

Sus ojos chocolate se pusieron vidriosos y soltó un sollozo mientras tomaba de la mano a Tsuki. Esta iba a ser su nueva vida. Su verdadero amor sabor a vino tinto.

**FIN**

* * *

**N:/A: Ojalá les haya parecido… Estaba pensando hacer un final diferente pero no soy adicta a las historias tristes xD Si gustan pasen a mis otros fics… Esperando sus reviews y sus buenas vibras..**

**Sayonara n_n**

**KaagLawlliet**


End file.
